


manic pixie dream Derek [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>links to aethel's recording of "manic pixie dream Derek" by HalfFizzbin</p>
            </blockquote>





	manic pixie dream Derek [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [manic pixie dream Derek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/971743) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



> originally posted to [Amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2406032.html)

Length: 7 minutes  
Downloads: [from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?4zk13d5mkczgj3p), [from the Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/manic-pixie-dream-derek)  
Streaming: [on Tumblr](http://aethel-podfic.tumblr.com/post/95614550493/aethel-streaming-version-of-my-podfic-of-manic)


End file.
